Splash 'N' Dash
by wolfyone123
Summary: Sam and Dean run into something that is new to Sam but not Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural and it's characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful mind of Eric Kripke. There are some that are mine so please don't take them. Review please, please please.

On a hot, sticky summer day, a black 1967 Chevy Impala drove down the road to what appeared to be an abandoned building. As it pulled over to park, the sounds of ACDC's Hell's Bells could be heard pouring from the car's speakers. When the car turns off, two young men open the doors and get out of the car. The driver is a hardened man of about 40 years of age. He has short, dark hair trimmed into a spiky cut. His eyes are green with a spackling of freckles across the brim of his nose. The passenger is a statuesque man of about 35 years of age. His hair is a long, flowing, dirty blond. His eyes are a greenish, brown, hazel type of color.

The driver gets out of the car and walks to the trunk. He opens the trunk and proceeds to remove bags of groceries. The taller man heads to the door of the "abandoned" building and unlocks the door. They enter a beautiful study and head towards the kitchen. "Dean I really think that we should check out these weird sounds that have been reported. It could be a case," the taller man said to the other. "Sam, we should really check on Kevin. I mean for all we know, he could have the next test figured out for us and be passed out on the floor, unable to call for help," the man called Dean said with frustration in his voice. "I know, but if he had figured it out, he would have called us by now," Sam said. Dean walked over to the colossal refrigerator and opened the door. He placed a gallon of milk and a 24 case of beer inside.

"I hear what you're saying, but I still think we should check on him. It's been three weeks since the last time we saw him. I think we should check on him on a three week schedule," Dean said. "That's a great idea Dean, but we should still check out the sounds around here first. If this is our "hideout", then we should make sure that it is well protected. For all we know, it could be a demon trying to dig its way inside," Sam said pulling 2 beers out of the fridge, and handing one to Dean. "I hear you Sam. I know. I'm starting to think that we should just bring Kevin here. Tell you what, we check on the noises. We take care of whatever creepy crawly is making them, and then we go get Kevin," Dean said opening the beer Sam handed him. "That I can do thanks," Sam said, "Now I'm gonna hit the shower, and then I'm going to eat and pass out." ""You do that," Dean said.

Sam ambled down the hallway leading towards his room. He opened the door and walked in. He opened his dresser and pulled out a shirt and shorts. He left his room and headed for the showers. He walked in to the shower room, and turned on the shower on full blast. He got undressed and stepped into the shower letting the hot water stream down his toned, muscular back and legs. As the water relaxed every muscle in his body, Sam began to think about the sounds that had been reported in the area.

They had sounded like a nails on a chalkboard to those who had reported it. He couldn't think of anything that made a sound like that. He asked Dean about it earlier, and he couldn't think of anything either. He wasn't really worried about it at the moment, though. They'd do more research in the morning. He turned off the shower, got out and dried off. He got dressed and padded back out to the kitchen. He searched through the cabinets and made himself a sandwich. He sat down at the table and began to eat. When he was done eating, he got up and put his plate in the sink. He walked back to his room and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean wandered around the building for hours unable to sleep. He went to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich, noticing that Sam had already ate. He finished his sandwich and decided to wash up the dishes. As he filled up the sink he began to think about what Sam had told him. He decided that Sam was right. They needed to make sure this place was safe before even thinking about bringing Kevin here.

He finished the dishes and headed towards his room. He walked in and pulled some clothes out of his dresser. As he pulled his shirt out of the dresser, a photo fell out. He bent down and picked up the picture of him, Sam and Dad on a fishing trip when he was 15 years old. He hadn't thought about that trip in years. It was one of his best memories, at least until he found out it was actually a hunting trip. His Dad had apparently been tracking a water wraith. He remembered falling into the lake at one point, but he couldn't remember anything else.

Dean walked over to the pin board and put the picture on it. He decided to wait on the shower and go exploring some more. He grabbed his flashlight in case some parts of the building didn't have power. He also grabbed his gun, just in case. Dean never went anywhere without his gun.

As Dean walked out of his bedroom, he decided to start where they had left off the last time they had explored, which was the "library". As he walked away from the library he heard a strange gurgling sound coming from the right side of the hallway. He turned towards it and followed the sound, ending up in front of a strange door. He opened the door to find himself staring at a feculent swimming pool. The rancid smell rose up before and made his eyes water. He walked back out the door, closing the door behind him. Ideas began to swim through his mind.

He decided that a shower would be a good idea now that he had been in that foul smelling room. He went back to his room and gathered his clothes. As he walked to the showers, he decided that it might be a good idea to get that pool cleaned up. Swimming used to help him relieve stress when he was a kid maybe it would do the same for Sam. He walked into the shower room and placed his clothes onto the dry bench. He walked over to the closet and grabbed a couple of towels and a washrag. He turned the shower on to full hot. He turned and undressed being careful to not tear out his stitches from the last hunt. He stepped into the water, allowing the heat to relax the knotted muscles in his back. He carefully looked at his stitches, deciding that he might be able to remove them in a few more days.

As he scrubbed his back, he thought about their new case. The witnesses had reported the weird sounds coming from an abandoned factory. He decided that they should go see the witnesses in the morning. AS he turned off the water and got out of the shower, he began to feel more tired that he initially thought. He got dressed, gathered up his dirty clothes and headed back to his room. He threw his dirty things into his duffel, and lay down on his bed. As he fell asleep, he thought about the fishing trip one last time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dean fought against the tide and the creature that was holding him. He couldn't see what it was, but he knew that something was holding him against his will. As he struggled against the creature, he suddenly felt it let go of him. He turned in the water to see a larger creature kill something he was sure he'd seen before. That's when it hit him; a water wraith. That's what it was. But the other creature, he wasn't sure what it was. It was shrouded in the mist that he knew was his brain keeping him from understanding what he was seeing. As he realized he was dreaming, he heard a loud shrill sound coming from the larger creature. He swam to get closer when-_

"Dean get up! We got to go find the witnesses to those weird sounds," Sam said tossing a bag of doughnuts onto the bed. "What time is it?" Dean asked trying to shake the dream he'd just had. "8:30 in the morning. We got to get going, There's at least 7 witnesses and finding them ain't gonna be easy. At least three of them are homeless," Sam said sitting on the edge of Dean's bed. "Damn. Is there any coffee?" Dean asked. "Yeah, it's still brewing. Hey, were you up last night?" Sam asked. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I decided to go exploring. We didn't explore much when we got here, so I wandered a little bit. Did you ever hear a weird gurgling noise coming from the hallway on the right?" Deans asked. "Yeah, but I never thought anything of it, why?" Sam asked. "Well, apparently, we have a pool," Dean said. "Seriously? What did it look like?" Sam asked getting up as Dean got dressed. "It was nasty as hell. The smell alone made my eyes water. I'm thinking that we could clean it out and fill it with holy salt water. You know, as a precaution. If a demon ever got in we could jump in be somewhat protected," Dean said, putting his shoes on. "Yeah, maybe later. Right now we gotta boogie. I got a bead on one of the witnesses," Sam said heading towards the door. "All right, just let me get some coffee in me first," Dean said heading towards the kitchen.

As Dean poured himself a cup of coffee, Sam sat down at the table with his laptop. Sam opened the laptop and turned it on. "Okay, so the first witness was a woman by the name of Caroline Barnes. She lives at 2904 Oak St. The second witness was her husband Jack Barnes. The next three are all homeless guys that live under the bridge by Welmont and Jackson, according to the police file. The last two live out of state and remained anonymous. What do you want to do first, couple or dirty old men?" Sam said. "Couple first, then dirty old men, cuz I know I'm gonna need a shower after that crap," Dean said draining his coffee, "All right time to go. I'm driving." Sam and Dean headed out the door. As they piled into the Impala, Dean looked at Sam and said, "Do you remember that fishing trip Dad took us on when I was fifteen and you were eleven?" "Yeah, why?" Sam asked. "Just wondering," Dean said as they pulled out of the parking spot.

A young girl hung limply against the wall, hoping against hope that Dean would soon remember everything. "I knew this was a long shot, but I had to try," she said as a shadow fell across her face. "Hello love. Are you ready to tell me everything?" Crowley said.


	4. Chapter 4

As the Impala stopped in front of Caroline and Jack Barnes, Sam noticed the dog barking at the house. "Dean don't you think it's weird that that dog is barking at that house?" Sam said looking at Dean. "Yeah it is, but they probably have a cat, so I wouldn't worry about it too much," Dean said getting out of the car. Sam opened his door and climbed out of the car. "Dean, wait, what are our cover names this time?" Sam said. "I think will go with Reedus and Flannery, I liked that movie," Dean said. "Yeah it was a good one. Ok, I'll talk to Caroline and you talk to Jack," Sam said as they walked up to the door.

Dean knocked on the door. As they stood there waiting, they heard the sound of someone getting up from a chair. A young woman with bright red hair answered the door. "Yes can I help you?" she said. "Yeah, I'm Special Agent Flannery and this is my partner Special Agent Reedus. We're looking for Jack and Caroline Barnes," Dean said as he and Sam pulled out their fake FBI badges. "I'm Caroline, my husband Jack is in the living room. What's this about?" Caroline said. "It's about the noises that you and your husband heard last week; we've had some similar reports in other states. We're going around and clarifying some of the witness statements and we were the closest ones to you," Sam said.

Caroline stepped aside and invited the men inside. "Jack we have company. The FBI is here to ask us about those weird sounds we heard last week," she said as they entered the living room. "We already gave our statement to the police. So why is the FBI interested in it?" Jack said getting up off the couch, reaching his hand out to shake hands with Dean. "As my partner told your wife, we have had reports of a similar type in a few other states which is what brings us in," Dean said shaking the man's hand. "Oh, well, that makes sense. Well as I told the police, my wife and I were taking a walk around the park, when we heard a sharp whistling noise from one of the abandoned buildings nearby. It was quite loud. I'm not surprised that other people heard it," Jack said indicating with his hand for them to sit. "Can you give us a description of what it sounded like?" Sam asked. "I can do you one better. I have it recorded on my phone. I didn't give it to the police because, well, frankly I had forgotten about it," Caroline said.

Caroline got up, walked over to the end table by her husband and grabbed her phone. "I noticed that I had it recorded when I looked at my phone last night. I didn't even notice that I had the record setting on, but apparently I did," she said handing the phone to Dean. Dean pressed the play button and a loud screeching sound assaulted his ears. "Wow, that didn't even _sound_ human. Is there any way you could email this to me?" Sam said. "Yeah, let me get your email real quick and I'll send it to you," Caroline said as she and Sam headed out of the room.

Dean sat back and studied Jack for a few minutes. "What do you think that sound could have been?" Jack asked him. "Not sure, but when we get the email, we'll definitely have to analyze the sound," Dean replied as Sam returned to the room. "Thanks for your time. We have to get to the next person and see if there any anomalies in the stories. We'll contact you if we have any other questions," Sam said heading towards the front door. Dean followed Sam and Dean got in the car, Sam turned to Dean and said, "What do you think?" "Not sure Sammy. But whatever it is, it ain't human," Dean said.


End file.
